Womanizer
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Adaptacion-Lo conocí un verano,si,el mejor verano de mi vida.Creí que era el amor de mi vida,¿pero que digo?el hombre de mis sueños eroticos y totalmente húmedos.Pero por supuesto,era demasiado bueno para ser verdad¿Que pasaria si ella se tomara revancha?
1. sinopsis

**YAYY! bueno primero que nada, hola a todos:D , segunda, esta historia se llama WOMANIZER, la historia no me pertenece, es solo una adaptacion a Sam y Freddie, Espero que os guste, y como digo , la historia no es mia, este es e prologo, si os gusta, la adapto entera:D(K)**

Lo conocí un verano, si, el mejor verano de mi vida. Creí que era el amor de mi vida, ¿pero que digo? el hombre de mis sueños eroticos y totalmente humedos. Pero por supuesto, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El verano pasa y con eso todos mis sueños. Claro, que por ese entonces yo tenia tan solo 16 años, me volví medio estúpida enamorada de él. Él tenia 18 años, ¿y se preguntaran si paso algo ademas de caricias y besos? Si, si. Yo enamorada. Él aprovechado.

Lo hicimos. Creo que fue la sensación mas dolorosa y placenteria de mi vida, supo como tocar mis terminaciones nerviosas. Pero como ya dije antes, no todo es color de rosa. Paso el verano, él lo unico que me dijo antes de irse fue: 'Solo fue un bonito polvo de verano'. Reconozco que me dejo con el corazón partido, pero, eso ahora esta totalmente olvidado. Sé como aprovechar un polvo, se como jugar con un hombre, y este verano espero volver a encontrarlo y echarle por tierra todo lo que me enseño, el arte de la seducción. Solo descubrí una cosa de él, es un total y perdido mujeriego.

**DEJEN REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

**YAYYYY:D aquí traigo el primer capitulo adaptado! ya tengo toda la nove adaptada O.O! me enganche:P , pero estoy triste... ni un review :'(! en fin, nos vemos abajo.**

Mi mejor amiga pego el grito al cielo al enterarse que yo queria volver al campamento donde me habian roto por primera y ultima vez el corazón. Carlota negó con la cabeza incrédula.

- Creo que tienes fiebre, si eso. Tienes fiebre mucha fiebre, deliras -dijo ella tocandome la frente, pusé los ojos en blanco.

- Carls.. -no me hizo caso, seguia caminando de un lado a otro mordiendose las uñas-.. Carlangas.. -ni caso- ¡SHAY! -grité ella me miró- Sé que estas preocupada y te lo agradezco pero ya ha pasado un año, olvide al idiota ese. Sabes que he cambiado, no soy la misma idiota, vamos -la animé, ella me miro consternada.

- No sé -dijo sentandose en el sofa- ¿sabes lo que sufrí yo consolandote porque el imbecil ese te echo en cara que fuiste un solo polvo? -preguntó mirandome. Creo que queria que me deshiciera de esa idea. No lo haria.

- Vaya, gracias por recordarmelo -dijo sonriendole sarcastica. Ella suspiró, me sente a su lado- Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, Carly. Pero ya soy mayorcita y puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana -respondí. Ella hizo una mueca.

- Como quieras -se levanto- Tengo que irme a casa, es tarde -dijo caminando hasta la salida. La acompañe, abrió la puerta pero antes de salir se volteó a mirarme- Vale, vale. Iras a ese campamento, pero yo ire contigo quieras o no.

Le sonreí y la abraze, Carly podia ser exagerada, loca, posesiva pero seguia siendo la mejor de las amigas.

Creo que eran las 7:30 de la mañana cuando...

- ¡Despierta, amiguita, ya es de dia! ¡Los pajaritos cantan, las nubes se levantan! -cantó Carls en mi oído. Murmure un insulto, y me tape la cabeza con la almohada. Ella para molestarme aun mas abrio las cortinas dejando entrar unos brillantes y molestos rayos de sol- ¡Despierta, Sam! ¡Nos vamos de campamento! ¡Yujuh!

- No.. a las 11 nos vamos -murmure cubriendome con las sabanas. Ella rió.

- No, no tenemos que preparar la ropa, los bañadores uh si seran bikinis tenemos que estar sexys. Oh también tenemos que llevar vestidos sensuales -rió- seguro haran una fogata, oh, pero seguro tambien hara frio por la noche asi que llevaremos abrigos.. -Carly siguió parloteando hasta me cansó, y me sente en la cama.

- Esta bien, esta bien, me levanto. ¿Contenta? -dije mirandola molesta. Ella enseño todos sus dientes en una perfecta sonrisa.

- Mucho.

Reí y camine hasta el baño, me cepille los dientes y me lave la cara, cuando salí ví mi ropa esparcida en la cama,Carly tiraba prendas a mi cama.

- Um, si -dijo sacando una mini-falda- No -Carls tiro una blusa negra sin escote, algo mojigata, al suelo- Si, si, si -dijo sacando unos vestidos.

- ¿Que haces? -pregunte sentandome en la cama.

- Haciendo tu maleta, ya que cierta personita no lo hace -dijo mirandome. Reí.

- No me jodas Carls,son las 7:30 de la mañana, tenemos bastante tiempo -suspiré tirandome de nuevo en la cama.

- Sam, Sam, Sam. ¿No que teniamos mucho tiempo? -sonrió Carls al lado del lamborghini negro -regalo de mi tio favorito- metí mi maleta y cerre el maletero de un portazo, mire con fastidio a Carly, ¿es qué siempre tenia que tener razón en todo?. Quite el seguro al lamborghini y me subí en el asiento del conductor, Carly se subio al del copiloto.

- Si, si, tenias toda la razón. Llegamos tarde, pero por lo menos vamos a llegar, ¿no? -dijé metiendo las llaves en el contacto del auto.

Mi mejor amiga asintió sonriendome. Sonreí, su sonrisa era contagiosa, Carls era tan...Carls.

- Ay amo la ropa que te pusiste, Sammy -sonrió. La miré mientras entraba en la carretera. Sonreí.

- Yo amo la tuya.

Cuando llegamos, estaban ya todos allí. Recordaba a muy poca gente, pero si que recordaba a...

**Pleaseeeeee, un Review lindo si:)? kiss,**


	3. Chapter 2

**YAYYYY ! heyheyhey!:D gracias a los 4 reviewss:P:D ! espero que os guste la historia, por que a mi me encanto O.O! Repito , Esto es una ADAPTACIÓN la historia no es mía, yo solo la adapto.**

**Nos vemos abajo:D**

- ¡Sam! -grito una voz femenina. No pude ni ver quien era ya que, literalmente, se me tiró encima. Carly comenzo a reirse. Ella se separo yme miró con una sonrisa aniñada.

- ¡Tasha! -sonreí. Tasha,era una de mis mejores amigas en el campamento, bueno aunque tuvimos un pequeño lio. Ella me aconsejo sobre no acercarme a él, pero no le hice ni caso, y asi termine con el corazón partido.

- Wow, estas preciosa. Cambiadisima -comentó mirandome. Sonreí.

- Gracias -escuche a Carly toser falsamente me di la vuelta- Oh si, Tasha te presento a una amiga Carly, Carly te presento a Tasha-sonreí. Ellas se saludarón.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que habiamos cambiado en un año cuando, un hombre maduro, de cabello negro con algo de canas y ropa veraniega, llamo nuestra atención. Todos hizimos un circulo. Él comenzo a hablar.

- Bienvenidos un año mas a este campamento de verano, soy su monitor, Luis. Espero agradarles y bueno, sus cabañas ya estan clasificadas por supuesto chicos y chicas separados -todos abucheamos. Él rió- Si una lata, pero aquí hemos venido a divertirnos.

- Bueno, esque ahi mas maneras de divertirse -dijo un chico riendo. Todos reimos, el monitor incluido.

- Dejemos, el tema de la 'sexualidad' de lado. Vayan a la cabaña de la monitora Laura, alli les entragaran las llaves de su cabaña, no me queda otra cosa que decir que se la pasen bien y les deseo un muy buen verano -dijo sonriendo. Todos les dimos las gracias y algunos nos fuimos en dirección a la cabaña de la monitora. Entramos, y bueno... no estaba muy psicologicamente preparada para lo que me encontre.

Allí estaba él tan guapo, sexy y estupido como lo recordaba. Carly me jaló sacandome del trance y fuimos hasta la monitora, ella nos dio nuestra llave. Salimos de la cabaña rapidamente, bueno, rapidamente Carly que casi me saca corriendo, yo seguia casi en trance. Entramos a nuestra cabaña y yo tiré mis cosas en la cama al lado de la ventana y me sente en ella, Carls hizo lo mismo pero tirando sus cosas a su cama y me miró.

- Mira, mejor nos devolvemos. No creo que estes pre..

- No, no Carls. Estoy preparada solo que.. no me esperaba encontrarmelo tan rapido -suspiré. Se sentó a mi lado y me paso un brazo por mis hombros.

- ¿Ahora qué? -preguntó. La mire y sonreí.

Carlangas se habia ido al lago, Tasha la habia invitado, bueno, nos habia invitado pero yo no quize, no tenia animos. Me levante de la cama y me estire, habia venido a pasarmelo bien, no ha deprimirme por un idiota. Salí de la cabaña y camine un rato, me encamine al bosque. Habia un muy bonito claro enmedio de aquel verde y enmarañado bosque. Quite una rama, pero me choque con algo, no, no con alguien. Me sostenia de los brazos. Alze la mirada. Genial. Allí estaba. Sonrió, mierda, esa jodida sonrisa.

- ¿Te he visto antes? -preguntó. Ya no recordaba su voz, aquella tan masculina y que me hacia estremecer tan solo escucharla. Vale, ni siquiera me recorbada. Cabrón, pensé.

- No, no lo creo -dijo safandome. Él sonrió.

- Si, ya se donde te ví antes -me llego un escalofrió, ¿me recordaba?- Ayer te soñe, no sabia que los sueños se hacian realidad.

Aguante la risa. Patetico. Negue con la cabeza y pasé por su lado, chocando con su hombro. Seguí mi camino, pero escuche como me seguia. Me giré, él se paro.

- ¿Me estas siguiendo? -pregunté. Bueno, creo que era obvio.

- No, es que voy en tu misma dirección -respondió. Oh mierda, aquel lugar me lo habia enseñado él. Estupida, estupida, ¿como no recordaba aquello?, pensé dandome contra un árbol mentalmente.

Ok, aquí llegaba la estupidez. Vine para enseñarle como sufrí, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

- ¿Conoces el claro? -pregunté apoyando mi mano en un árbol. Él sonrio y asintió.

- Por supuesto es uno de mis lugares favoritos. Creo que allí hago de todo -dijo. Me puse seria, dios, los malditos recuerdos no dejaban de atormentarme, habia tenido sexo con él allí, pero seguro él habia llevado a muchas mas allí para echar un polvo. Creo que era hora de empezar las jugadas. Me aceque un poco a él.

- ¿Sueñas conmigo? -susurré. Él rió.

- Cada noche -respondió acercandose. Sonreí.

- Me alegro que no me hayas olvidado... Freddie

Él frunció el ceño y despues abrio los ojos desmesuradamente. En serio, tendria que haber visto su cara.

- ¿Sam? ...

**YAYYY, y hasta aquí el capitulo Hahaha:3 , espero sus criticas y demás , byyee:3**

**_D E J E N # R E V I E W # _**


	4. Chapter 3

**YAYYY aquí ando con otro capitulo :P , como digo, LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, ES ADAPTADA, Espero que les guste, nos vemos abajo:P**

Después de lo que pasó en el bosque, Fredward me habia evitado durante casi toda una semana. ¿Remordimientos? No lo creó. Ese mismo dia iriamos a la playa, nuestro monitor Luis nos llevaria y nos dejaria solos por algunas horas, ¿genial, cierto? Carly estaba escogiendo un bikini y ropa para ir cuando yo salí del baño ya arreglada. Carls me miró y sonrió.

- Estas muy linda -sonreí. Ella miró su ropa- Argh, no sé que ponerme -dijo revolviendose el cabello. Suspiré.

- Carly solo vamos a la playa.

- Si lo sé, pero ¿tú has visto los chicos tan buenos que andan por aquí? Tengo que estar divina -respondió volviendo a sacar ropa de su armarió.

- Estan buenos y son idiotas -respondí sentandome en la cama y cogí un bolso blanco grande para echar todas las cosas allí.

- No todos son idiotas -dijo sacando un bikini rojo con lunares blancos, sonrió y corrió al baño.

Cuando llegamos ya todo era bebida, baile, juerga y alguno que otro toqueteo por aquí y por alla. Carly corrió a la barra, mientras que yo solo me quede observando y escuchando la música a todo volumen. Tasha estaba bailando comicamente con una chica, me miró y me saludo. Yo sonreí. Me sente en la arena apoyando la espalda contra un árbol, me eche el cabello hacia atras.

- ¿Quieres bailar, preciosa?

Abrí los ojos y ví a Brad, guapo, gracioso, fuerte.. el prototipo de chico de Carly, por no decir del que se habia encaprichado. Le sonreí cuando el se sentó a mi lado.

- No tengo muchas ganas, pero.. -dije, despues mire a Carly que reia junto a una chica en la barra- La señalé- a ella le encantaria bailar contigo.

- ¿De cupido, eh? -sonrió él. Me encongí de hombros-

- Algo así.

Él se levanto y se despidio de mí para ir hasta donde estaba Carly. La ví ponerse nerviosa cuando él se acerco, me reí. Me levante y camine hasta la barra, pedi una coca-cola de cereza, el chico me sonrió y fue a servirmela. Me sente en el taburete rojo de cuero, y me balanceé un poco. El chico me puso el vaso encima, y yo le sonreí en modo de agradeciemiento, él se fue a la otra esquina de la barra. Bebí un poco y mire al otro lado de la barra. Freddie. En todas partes, estaba él. Sonreí, me levante de mi asiento y arregle un poco el vestido y caminé hasta él, me recargue un poco en la barra y sonreí.

- Fredbag.

Él se dio la vuelta, y me miró.

- Sam, que sorpresa -dijo bebiendo sin quitar el contacto visual. Dejo el vaso en la barra y se relamio los labios- Estas preciosa esta noche.

Sonreí coqueta. Delineé con mi meñique la boca de su vaso, lo cogí y bebí. Él me miró, despues de beber lo miré y sonreí coqueta.

- ¿Vodka? ¿No puedes con algo mas fuerte, Benson? -sonreí y me mordí el labio. Él rió.

- ¿Me estas desafiando, Sammy?

**bueno, primero, gracias por sus 7 Reviews , espero sus nuevos review's !:D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyyy chicos ! aqui ando:P! y bueno, un nuevo cap:D , y que se que muchos os quejais de que son cortos, pero son asi:/ ! pronto empezare un nuevo fic propio , cuando tenga una idea:P y bueno como smp digo, ESTE FIC NO ES MIO, ES ADAPTADO.**

Me encongí de hombros.

- Tomalo como quieras.. -dije, lo miré y sonreí- Freddie.. -susurré. Él sonrió- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? -sonreí.

- ¿Estas segura? -respondió él. Seguro de él mismo. Encantador.

- Segurisima.

- Esta bien -sonrió- ¿cual es la apuesta?

- Pidamos lo mas fuerte que haya -dijé- Quien pueda beberlo mas rapido gana, quien no.. -me acerqué a él y pase una mano por su pecho siguiendo con la mirada el recorrido de mi mano hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans. Él cogio mi mano, lo volví a mirar y sonreí-... se mete en pelotas al mar -él sonrió.

- Me gusta. Trato echo-dijo extendiendo su mano, yo la cogí.

- ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe! -gritaban todos. Casi toda la gente de la fiesta se habia enterado de nuestra apuesta. La apuesta habia pasado a mayores si perdia todas las chicas nos meteriamos al mar desnudas, si ellos perdian se meterian desnudos. Todos, sin excepción. Y no podia perder, dios, contra él no. Dejé mi vaso acabado en la barra, y miré a Freddie. Joder, joder, joder. Él habia acado segundos antes que yo. Los chicos silbaron y las chicas se quejaron aunque con cierto tono de gracia.

- Creo que perdisté -dijo sonriendome triunfal- Paga la apuesta.

Todos los chicos lo corearon, miré a las chicas. Ellas se encogieron de hombros, miré a freddie y hice un puchero.

- Solo la parte de arriba, porfavor -supliqué. Las demas me siguieron.

- No, una apuesta es una apuesta -respondió. Rechine los dientes, pero como no el angel de Brad me salvo.

- Venga Freddie, solo la parte de arriba -dijo poniendole una mano en el hombro. Los chicos asintieron. Freddie suspiro, le sonreí.

Las chicas se rieron mientras caminabamos hasta la playa, ellas se quitaron la parte de arriba del bikini y corrieron al mar a taparse, los chicos silbaron y muchos se metieron al agua, yo miré a Freddie y le di la espalda deje caer el vestido que llevaba y me quite la parte de arriba, camine hasta el agua tapandome los pechos.

- ¡Eso no es justo, Sam! -lo escuche quejarse. Me reí.

Me metí debajo del agua. Estaba calentita. Cuando volví a emergir note el cuerpo de alguien frente a mí, me cogió de la cintura pegandome a su pecho. Mis senos desnudos lo rozaban.

- Eres una tramposa, Sam -susurró freddie en mi oído. Jadeé.

- Dijimos quitarnos la parte de arriba y meternos al agua, no que me vieras -sonreí poniendo las manos en su pecho dandonos un pequeño espacio.

- Ahora sabes que puedo con cualquier cosa -dijo mientras hacia circulos con la lengua en el lobulo de mi oreja. Gemí.

- Basta -susurré.

- ¿Enserio quieres que paré? -preguntó. Su tono de seguridad me saco de mis casillas, me aparté de él.

- Si -respondí. Joder, ¿qué me pasaba? Todavia seguia siendo el estupido imbecil mujeriego que me rompio el corazón, y esta era solo una venganza. No queria que se pasara.

Me di media vuelta y caminé de nuevo a la playa. Cogí el vestido que estaba colgado de un árbol junto a los otros de las chicas y me lo puse, la parte de arriba del bikini no aparecia. Genial. Ate mi cabello en una cola alta. Ví a Freddie salir del agua, me buscaba con la mirada, cuando me encontró camino hasta mí, yo le dí la espalda ignorandolo. Sentí sus brazos rodeandome.

**Nos vemos con un Review lindo:P? Siiiii:D**

_**R E V I E W H E R E**_


	6. Chapter 5

**YEYYY! como hoy ya subi cap pero os quejáis que son muy cortos (Shorry yo no tengo culpa ._. , yo solo adapto la historia) subo otro:P y bueno, yo ya me leí la historia xdddd :P , espero que os guste, kiss xoxo, nos vemos abajo.**

Me aleje de él y lo miré. Él me miró desconcertado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó el algo irritado- Primero estas juguetona y ¿despues qué? dejas a los chicos empezados, ¿te has convertido en eso, Sam? ¿en una calentona?

Levanté mi mano y la deje caer en su mejilla, dejandosela roja. Era un grandisimo hijo de... Él sonrio, con esa sonrisa arrogante. Pensé que haria algo, de todo, menos lo que acababa de hacer. Me besó. Freddie me estaba besando, sus labios sabian a sal y vodka, una mezcla mareante. Era tan bueno. Reaccione cuando bajo su mano hasta mi pierna y fue subiendo mi vestido, me separé de él y volvi a pegarle una cachetada.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a..

No pude terminar mi amenaza porque volvió a besarme. Con fuerza, con lujuria, con pasión. Dios, era mareante y a la vez tan bueno, era un beso que te hacia llegar a lo mas hondo de la conmoción. Me separé de él de nuevo y volví a levantar la mano, pero él la cogió y me acerco a él.

- Eres un idiota -susurre jadeante contra sus labios. Sonrió.

- Cuanto mas me pegues, mas te besare -susurró. Su aliento a vodka chocaba contra mi boca deliciosamente.

- Pues puedes seguir intentando besarme, porque te voy a pegar tantas veces me de la gana -respondí zafandome de su agarre. Él rió.

- Te has vuelto toda una mujer, Samantha -dijo él cogiendome de la barbilla. Me zafé- Toda una seductora.

- Gracias a tí -sonreí. Me acerque a él de nuevo, puse las manos en su abdomen, él me miro con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Todavia recuerdas, Freduccini? Lo bien que lo pasabamos juntos -rocé mis labios con los suyos- Lo mucho que me hacias gritar -susurré en su oído- Qué tu fuiste el primero -lo miré a los ojos, vi un destello de lujuria en ellos y sentí como mini-Freddie se despertaba, me separé de él- Yo no recuerdo eso -dije con voz dura- Solo recuerdo lo mucho que me heriste y eso Freddie, va a ser lo ultimo que recuerde de tí. Por tí solo siento odio y rabia -Su rostro se torno serio.

- ¿Entonces a qué estas jugando,Sammy?-preguntó acercandose de nuevo a mí. Me aparté de él.

- ¿No te gusta? -sonreí seductoramente- ¿no te gusta el juego de la seducción, Freddoso? -pregunté acercandome.

- Recuerda Sam, quien juega con fuego se acaba quemando -susurró. Le sonreí sarcasticamente.

- Me gusta arriesgarme.

Él sonrió con arrogancia y me dio la espalda para despues caminar de nuevo hasta la orilla del mar. Cuando lo ví desaparecer en el agua, me deje caer. Las piernas me temblaban. Jesús. ¿De donde habia sacado tanta fuerte como para responderle asi? Me tire el cabello hacia atras, y me seque los ojos. Unas lagrimas rebeldes habia querido resbalarse por mis mejillas. No. No iba a permitir llorar frente a él, y sobre todo no iba a llorar por él. Ya no mas

**Me Dejas Un Review? e.é**

**_Reviewlindo_**

**_Reviewlindo_**

**_REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!_  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**YAYYY! estoy feliz!:D 17 reviews, wahh muchas gracias a todos:P , y bueno como muchos os quejáis son cortitos, y lo se-.- pero no soy la autora de la historia, por lo que no es mi culpa que sean cortos, yo solo la adapto:P! si puedo después subo otro haha:D bueno no me maten si? nos vemos abajo:D**

Habia pasado un mes. Mis juegos con Freddie, bueno, creo que como el dijo me acabaria quemando, por el momento solo habia estado a centimetros del fuego. Me sente en una roca al lado del lago, suspiré. Me estaba arrepintiendo de haber vuelto a.. bueno.. a seducir al idiota. 'Ya no siento nada por él' le habia dicho a Carly, mentirosa. Ahora mas que nunca sentia como me latia el corazón a mil cada vez que lo veia y el daño que me hacia con cada acercamiento y solo recordaba que para él habia sido un simple polvo, nada mas.

Una lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla, me la seque rapidamente y con brusquedad. Cogí una piedra y la tire. Uno, dos, tres.. reboto tres veces mi maximo record. Cogí otra pero esta pesaba demasiado y ni siquiera pudo rebotar. Bufé.

Mire a cada lado del bosque. Nadie. Me quite el vestido quedandome en bikini. Puse el vestido y las sandalias a un lado de la roca, y me sumergí en el lago. Mierda, estaba helado. Ese lago no se calentaba ni en verano. Recorde cuando.. Freddie me habia traido allí a hacer el amor. No, perdón, a tener sexo. Me sumergí en el agua una vez mas solo para secar las lagrimas cuando volví a emergir, suspiré. Como no. Él estaba alli con unos pantalones cortos, unas chanclas y una camiseta basica. Guapisimo se pusiera lo que se pusiera.

- ¿No esta muy fria? -preguntó él desde la orilla.

Lo ignore, y volví a sumergirme en el agua. Reze para que no se metiera y no me dañara ese espectacular dia, pero como no, mis rezos parece que para Dios no existen. Escuche como se zambullian en el agua. Saque la cabeza, por un momento no ví a nadie emergir del agua. Me asuste.

- ¿Freddie? -susurré mirando el lago y a la orilla-Freddie!-lo volví a llamar. Nada- Basta. Deja tus estupidas bromas,Freddie-le recriminé. Sentí algo en mi pierna, y despues me jalo hacia abajo. Cuando volví a respirar ví a Freddie riendose en mi cara. Gruñi, y le pegue fuertemente en el pecho- ¡Eres un estúpido inmaduro! -casi grité. Nade hasta la orilla y salí del lago seguido de él.

- Vamos Sam, no te enojes, fue una simple bromita -dijo él a mi espalda. Me agache y cogí el vestido- ¿Te han dicho que tienes un culo exquisito? -susurró mientras su amiguito pulsaba contra mi culo. Gemí.

- Para, Freddie -susurré. Me endereze y el me dio la vuelta.

Sentí sus labios mojados sobre los mios. Puso una mano sobre mi mejilla y otra en mi cuello, yo puse las mias en su abdomen. Besaba tan delicadamente y a la vez tan salvaje, se separo de mí y mordió mi labio. Jadeé.

- Contigo haria el Kamasutra entero -dijo pegandome a su pecho. Gemí ante su declaración. Volvió a besarme y bajo sus besos hasta mi cuello- Deja que te haga el amor una vez mas, deja que te haga mia otra vez Sammy -susurró besando mi cuello. ¿Hacerme el amor? Me quede quieta el seguia besandome y paso sus manos hasta los nudos de la parte de arriba de mi bikini. Los desató. No podia volver a caer de nuevo. Lo empujé, y sostuve el sujetador con mis manos.

- ¿Hacerme el amor? ¿Te estas oyendo, Freddie? -dije mirandolo. Él suspiró.

- Vamos Sam...

- ¡No! ¿Se lo dices a todas, Freddie? ¿Primero las enamoras y despues de haberte acostado con todas les dices que fue un simple polvo?

Él desvio la mirada.

- ¡Mirame! -grité- Eres un simple.. idiota. Un mujeriego, eso es lo que eres -susurré. Le dí la espalda y cogí mi vestido, me anude de nuevo el brassier y me puse el vestido.

- Sam...

**Gracias a los que leeis:P ! me dejais un review? si? hahahaha:'') una cosa, estoy buscando una buena idea para una nove:D , si me queréis aconsejar alguna que ustedes queráis, yo la haago:D ! hahaha kiss.**

**DEJA UN _REVIEEEEEEW._**


	8. Chapter 7

Me di la vuelta. Su rostro era serio, ninguna chispa de arrogancia o.. quizas diversión. Me pase un mechon detras de la oreja y me seque una lagrima. Él suspiró y se aserco a mí, puse una mano entre los dos.

- No te acerques, si aun me tienes un poco de respeto -susurre con voz quebrada.

- Sam yo no.. -comenzó. Hizo una pausa, miró al lago y despues volvió a fijar sus ojos color chocolate en mí- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué? -susurre incredula.

- Siento haber sido tan estupido contigo, haberme portado como un autentico patan contigo pero.. -iba a interrumpirlo para decirle que no pasaba nada, pero, dijo lo que despues de todo me mato- ...yo no me acoste contigo para enamorarte. Ni siquiera sabia que estabas enamorada de mí, pense que era un juego para los dos. Por mi parte todo fue un juego, te juro que si hubiera sabido que.. -el no siguió. Porque mi mano aterrizo en su mejilla.

- ¡Eres un autentico estupido sin sentimientos! ¡Te odio! -grite- Eres un hijo de la grandisima puta, Freddie. Ojala nunca me hubiera cruzado en tu camino -chille mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Di media vuelta y corrí hasta las cabañas. Cuando llegue, di gracias a Dios, porque Carly no estaba allí si me hubiera visto en ese estado me hubiera echo mil preguntar. Me sequé las lagrimas con rabia, ni siquiera sabia porque lloraba. No tenia porque llorar por un estupido como él.

Me sente en la cama y mire hacia el suelo, agarre el borde de mi vestido y una lagrima cayo en mi mano. Apreté fuerte. 'Solo fuiste un simple polvo de verano' eso me habia dolido, pero que hubiera confirmado que no sentia ni siquiera un poco de cariño hacia mí, me habia simplemente, me habia sentado como cincuenta cuchilladas en el corazón.

- Siempre me tengo que enamorar de idiotas -susurré.

Suspiré. Me levante de la cama y camine hasta el baño, me lave la cara. No queria que Carly me viera así, comenzaria a hacer millones de pregunta a lo que no tendria ninguna gana de responder. Me miré al espejo, dios, estaba echa un desastre. Los ojos rojos, y las pupilas dilatadas, mis mejillas sonrojadas, y mi cabello alboratado y lleno de pequeñisimas hojas de los árboles. Me quite las hojas una a una, y despues me quite la ropa y me meti a la ducha. Deje caer el agua sobre mí. Estaba caliente. Suspiré. De nuevo. Creo que no haria nada mas ese día.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con ropa comoda, unos shorts claritos y un bluson verde. Hacia frió, pero, habia un sol que daba un pequeño calorcito. Me acoste boca bajo en mi cama. Cerre los ojos. Pero por supuesto, mi dia de 'no hacer nada' iba a durar poco. Carls entró por la puerta brincando como una niña, y se tiro encima de mí en mi cama.

- ¡Sam,Sammy,Sam!-cantó alegre mientras me abrazaba aun estando encima mió. Me reí.

- ¿Qué te pasa,Calrs? -susurre contra la almohada. Ella se arrodillo aun lado de la cama y yo me incorporé, habia un brillo precioso en sus ojos- ¿Qué paso? -pregunté curiosa.

- Ay, Sam estoy tan, tan, tan feliz -dijo mordiendose el labio. La mire mal. Ella se rió- Ok, ok. Preparate, ¿lista? -preguntó dando palmaditas como una niña.

- Carls.. -me queje.

- Ok, pues... -pauso, se sonrojo y miro hacia la ventana. Me volvió a mirar- Brad y yo estamos juntos -dijo sonriendo felizmente. Sonreí. Sincera. Feliz por mi amiga.

- Me alegro muchisimo, Carly -respondí medio sonriendo. Me abrazo, yo le correspondí.

- Gracias, cupido -dijo cuando se separo. Me reí, al recordar a Brad.

Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama, pero, Carls me movió.

- ¿Qué? -murmuré.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡No puedes hacer pereza, Sammy! ¡Vamos, vamos! -dijo tirando de mi bluson. Me quejé y tire hacia mi cama- Hoy ahi muchas actividades divertidas que preparan los monitores, vamos Sam.

- No -me negué. No queria salir por ningun motivo- Ademas seguro con el frio que hace, llueve -respondí. Aun sabiendo que habia un poco de sol, y no creia que lloveria por ese dia.

- Ay, no seas aburrida. Vamos- me dijo.

- Hoy haremos actividades en pareja. Las parejas son...

- ¿Como demonios me deje arrastrar hasta aquí? -murmure entre dientes, mientras que abrazaba mi cuerpo.

Carls estaba en la orilla del lago, donde ahora nos encontrabamos, con Brad. Suspiré. Bien, Carly me habia traido para dejarme sola. Me pasé la mano por el cabello, haciendolo hacia atras. Freddie estaba tambien al lado de la orilla con sus amigos, riendose. Como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿por qué me sorprende?. Bueno, lo ultimo malo que me podia pasar ese dia era que me pusiera de pareja con...

- Freddie y Sam -anunció el monitor, y continuó con la lista de pareja.

Ok, esperen. ¿Dijo yo y... freddie?. Acabo de comprender cuanto me quiere Dios. Lo miré, y el aun miraba el lago. Bueno, de pronto, no escucho. Camine hasta el monitor, y toque su hombro. Él se giro mirandome.

- Perdón, pero no puede ponerme con freddie -me quejé. El monitor enarco una ceja.

- Y puedes decirme, Sam. ¿Por qué? -preguntó cruzandose de brazos. Abrí la boca, pero ninguna palabra salio de ella. El monitor, Luis, suspiró- Si tienen algun problema lo solucionan. Pero, lo siento Sam ya todos estan en pareja. Les toco juntos -se dio la vuelta y siguió explicando la actividad. Casi pataleé. Mataria a Carly por esto.

- Hola, compañera -escuché detras de mí. Genial. No me di la vuelta, ni para siquiera, mirarlo. Era mas que obvio quien era.

- Vamos grupo, cada uno con su pareja. Cojan una barca, los espero en la otra orilla. Laura estara vigilandolos desde aquí -sonrió el monitor.

Suspiré. Camine hasta la orilla, Freddie cogió los remos y acerco la barca hasta mí. Me miró.

- Las damas primero -dijó.

Le sonreí sarcasticamente y me subí, el subió. Cogí un remo. Todo iba bien, hasta que la cosa se complico en medio del lago.

- Sam, estas remando en otra dirección. Rema en la otra.

No le hice ningun caso.

- Lo estas haciendo mal, iremos de nuevo a la orilla -se quejó. Lo miré.

- Vale.

Eche el remo hacia el otro lado, con tan buenisima suerte que le dí a freddie y este cayo al agua. Primero abrí la boca por la sorpresa, y despues cuando saco la cabeza del agua comenze a reirme. Era tan gracioso verlo en el agua.

- No es divertido -dijo él serio. Metido aun en el agua.

- Te tendrias que ver, estas divertidisimo -me burlé. Y seguí riendome.

Él sonrio sarcastico, cogio la punta de la barca y la volcó. Y por supuesto yo con ella. Saqué la cabeza del agua, y lo mire con rabia, golpeé su hombro. Se reiá.

- Idiota.

- Tu tambien estar muy divertida en el agua -se burló. Rechine los dientes.

- ¡Sam, Freddie vuelvan aca! -gritó la monitora. Enojada.

Mire con resentimiento al idiota. Y me di la vuelta para nadar hasta la orilla, salí totalmente empapada y Freddie detras de mí. La monitora se cruzó de brazos.

- Vayanse a sus cabañas. No se cual es su problema, pero mañana lo arreglaran cocinando y lavando los platos de todos, ¿entendido? -asentí. Laura nos miró por ultima vez, y dio media vuelta dejandonos solos. Me gire para mirar a freddie, él me miro y despues se dio la vuelta dejandome sola.

- ¡Hey! -grité cogiendolo del brazo, haciendo que se diera la vuelta- ¡Es tu culpa, Freddie! ¡Siempre es tu culpa! -grité. Él solo me miró. Aprete las manos en puños, como no dijera nada ahora mismo, le daria un puñetazo.

- ¿Acabaste? -preguntó- ¿Mi culpa? ¿De qué hablas, Sam? -preguntó asercandose a mí. Di un paso atras- ¿Del presente o del pasado? Olvidalo ya, Sam. Lo pasado, pasado es -lo miré con sorpresa- Si tanto me odias, borrame de tu cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta, pero volvió a mirarme.

- Si sabias que yo iba a estar aquí, ¿por qué viniste? -preguntó. Me quede callada, me mordí el labio. En cualquier momento comenzaria a sollozar. Negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta. Esta vez si deje que se fuera.


	9. Chapter 8

**YAYY! en el ultimo capitulo se me olvidaron las notas de autora ._. ! bueno parece que este es mas larguito, nosheep .-. ! espero que os guste, y como siempre digo, es una adaptación e.é ! nos vemos abajo:D**

Llegué a la cabaña y deje que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo. Me tire a la cama y agarré la almohada, la abrace fuertemente y comencé a sollozar. No tenia que seguir llorando, no tenia que seguir sintiéndome mal por él. Pero cada vez que lo veía me sentía verdaderamente mal. Ya no me acordaba de mi ropa empapada, me levanté y me quité la ropa para después ir al baño y volver nuevamente a ducharme. '¿Por qué viniste?' sus palabras seguían taladrándome la cabeza, enjabone mi cabello, mas lagrimas saladas seguian mezclándose con el agua caliente de la bañera. Escuche la puerta de la cabaña, apuré en bañarme. Y me lave la cara, dejé de llorar. Cerré la ducha, y salí con una toalla a mi alrededor, me miré en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban algo rojo, bueno, diría que no había dormido bien. No era del todo mentira.

Salí del baño y Carly estaba sentada en mi cama esperándome, cuando me vio salir sonrió de par en par. Me asustaba.

- ¿Qué tienes? -pregunté caminando hasta el cajón de la ropa interior.

- Quería preguntarte una cosa -comentó con voz tímida. Genial, cuando ella ponía esa voz quería proponerme algo que a mí no me iba a gustar.

- ¿Qué es ahora? -pregunté sacando un conjunto y caminando hasta mi cama. Me senté a su lado y la miré. Ella se mordió el labio.

- Bueno este... es que yo y Brad, pues em.. -tartamudeaba.

- Suéltalo ya, Carly.

- Bueno quiero tener mi primera vez con él -habló rápido y con los ojos cerrados. Abrió uno y me miró. Sonreí.

- Eso es fantástico -respondí sonriendo. Ella sonrió abiertamente- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? -ella se paso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Bueno, esto es lo difícil de decirte.. -susurró. Enarqué una ceja. Me miró y suspiró- ¿Podrías ir esta noche a dormir a la cabaña de Freddie? -murmuró, casi no le entendí. No pensé escuchar eso.

- ¿Qué? -pregunté incrédula.

- Vamos Sam, Freddie no se quiere ir de la cabaña que comparte con Brad, y pensaba que tú serias mas comprensiva, por favor -dijo mirándome. No. No.

- No -dije levantándome de la cama- Lo ultimo que quiero es volver a verle la cara a ese imbécil.

- Sam por favor, no pienses en él. Hazlo por mí, por tu mejor amiga -suplicó.

- No pienso hacerlo, Carly. No seas egoísta. Lo pueden hacer en otra parte -respondí bruscamente. Carly me miró molesta.

- ¿Yo egoísta? Sam siempre te he ayudado en todo, siempre te he escuchado ¿y tú? ¡Tú nunca me has escuchado, nunca me has echo caso Sam! ¿Qué hiciste cuando te dije que no vinieras? ¡No me escuchaste! -explotó Carly. Dí un paso atrás.

- No.. no sabia que te sentias así -murmuré dolida. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca me has escuchado cuando mas te necesito, eran tus problemas de primero, siempre era tú primero -sollozó. Me mordí el labio.

- Yo...

Carly me miró, y después salió de la cabaña. Comencé a llorar, nunca me había visto de ese modo. Yo era la egoísta, era cierto que nunca había escuchado y nunca había echo caso a Carly. Ella era mi mejor amiga, pero, para ella yo era la peor de las amigas. Me vestí y salí de la cabaña, hacia un poco de calor en la noche. Estaba oscuro. Caminé hasta el lago, cuando llegue me senté en la roca y miré el lago, la luna se reflejaba en ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me di la vuelta. ¿Tenia que estar en todas partes? Me levanté de la roca.

- Nada, ya me iba - dije sin mirarlo.

- Espera, quiero hablar contigo -dijo. Lo miré.

- No creo que tengamos que hablar de nada -respondí malhumorada.

- No es de nosotros, es de Brad y Carly -dijo mirándome, me mordí el labio.

- No pienso ir a dormir contigo, Freddie -me crucé de brazos. Él sonrió.

- Lo harás si quieres a tu amiga.

- No me chantajees -discutí. El rió.

- ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan complicado, Sammy? -preguntó acercándose a mi.

Suspiré.

- Tú lo haces complicado -respondí. Puso los ojos ojos en blanco.

- ¿Dormir conmigo es complicado? -se burló, me sonrojé. La verdad no se porque.

- Demasiado -mascullé entre dientes, él volvió a dar un paso hacia mí. Me ponía nerviosa.

- Prometo no ser muy malo -dijo cogiéndome de la cintura. Me zafé.

- Iré si dejas de ponerme la mano encima -me quejé. Él sonrió.

- Prometido.

**YEEYYY!:P bueno hasta aquí, si me dejan bastantes review subo otro capitulo :P , me dejan un review lindo entonces si:)? un kress(K)( KISS xdd )**


	10. Chapter 9

Caminé de nuevo a la cabaña, cuando abrí la puerta Carly salia del baño ya con el pijama. Suspiré. Ni siquiera volteo a mirarme, se sentó en su cama dándome la espalda y comenzó a desenredar su cabello, caminé hasta mi armario y saqué el pijama y lo metí en una bolsa pequeña, fui al baño y cogí mi cepillo de dientes y mi toalla. Carly entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Sam? -preguntó con curiosidad.

- Pues, ¿no ves? Me voy -contesté.

- Ya eso ya lo veo, pero, ¿a donde? -preguntó. La miré como si fuera obvio.

- ¿A donde va a ser, Carls? A la cabaña de Freddie-dije como si nada. Carly al principió se mostró neutra y después esbozo una sonrisa que lleno su rostro. Me abrazó fuertemente, y yo a ella.

- Gracias, gracias -dijo separándose de mí, después se mordió el labio- Lo de.. lo que pienso de ti, yo..

- Tranquila -sonreí relajada- Hablaremos de eso mas tarde -la abrace de nuevo. Dudaba que pudiera haber mas amigas como Carly. Única- Ahora ponte algo sexy que viene tu príncipe para acá -me burlé. Ella salió hasta su armario y comenzó a rebuscar. Yo cerré la bolsa, y la miré- Que duermas bien... -dije, ella sonrió. Cuando iba a salir de la cabaña la miré de nuevo- Ah no, que hoy no duermes -dije divertida. Ella se rió y me tiro el cepillo, me reí y salí de allí.

Caminé hasta la zona de los chicos, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Pero grite cuando me choque con alguien, y me tapo la boca.

- Shh, soy yo -susurró la voz de Brad en mi oído. Me quito la mano de la boca y me giro.

- Estúpido -susurré pegandole en el brazo.

- Au, ¿y eso por qué? -preguntó sonriendo.

- Por asustarme -respondí- Y ya vete -dije empujándolo. Él rió flojo- Y pasatela bien -dije guiñándole un ojo. Él sonrió.

Suspiré y seguí caminando, vi la luz de la cabaña de Freddie encendida. Me preparé mentalmente, no haría ninguna tontería esa noche, o eso creo. Abrí la puerta. No había nadie. Tire mi bolso a la cama donde no había nada, y me puse de espaldas a la otra para sacar mi pijama, y mi cepillo de dientes. Escuche cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, y me di la vuelta. Freddie salia del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y unas gotas de agua bajaban por su definido abdomen, él se echo el cabello hacia atrás. Fruncí el ceño.

- No sabia que me ibas a recibir así -dije asustandolo. ¡Eh!, pero su reacción fue muy divertida, me miró sorprendido y la toalla de su cintura se cayó, al mismo tiempo que me sonroje comencé a reírme fuertemente. Él se tapó, y después suspiró.

- No sabia que ibas a venir tan pronto -dijo dándome la espalda y buscando unos boxers. Me mordí el labio.

- Bueno, entonces culpa mía -susurré. Creo que no me escucho. Suspiré y cogí mi pijama- Voy al baño a cambiarme.

Caminé hasta el baño y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, escuché a Freddie.

- Puedes cambiarte aquí -se burló. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

- Sueña Benson -respondí. Él rió. Cerre la puerta y me quite la blusa.

Este era el comienzo de una noche muy larga


	11. Chapter 1O

**weweweweeeeee hahahaa, me parece que subiré otro capitulo después por que son muy cortos-.- ! si me dejáis un review... os amaré ! ya que no me dejáis muchos u.u por cierto que de gente actualizo ayer nope:O? hahahaha guayy & cool! solo decir que estoy super enganchada a la nove viajando al año 1998 *-*! amo esa nove, cuando la vi actualizada dije LOL BIEN! hahaha tb amo miedo a amar y todas vuestras historias:O! así que hago un llamado a la cordura, ACTUALICEN O.O! hahahaha, bueno recuerdo, esta historia no es MIAAA es ADAPTADAAAAA:D ! les dejo ya que si no me matáis D: , nos vemos abajo:D**

Volví a girar sobre mi cuerpo poniéndome boca arriba. Suspiré y puse una mano sobre mi frente. No podía dormir. No sabia si era porque no estaba acostumbrada al olor y a la cama o era porque a unos pocos metros de mi estaba Freddie semi-desnudo. Si seria lo primero. Sarcasmo. Me tape la cara con la almohada, la luna entraba por las ventanas como si quisiera enserio molestarme. Escuché a Freddie respirar tranquilo. ¿Por qué él podía dormir y yo no? Me senté en la cama y lo miré, estaba boca abajo y la luna daba contra su espalda.

Me sentí abrumada. Cuantas veces lo hicimos bajo la luz de la luna en este mismo campamento. Cogí mi almohada y se la tire, me tape la boca para que no se me escapara la carcajada cuando se asusto y se cayo de la cama.

Me acosté y me hice la dormida, después sentí de nuevo la almohada en mi cabeza. Me senté en la cama 'sobresaltada' y miré a Freddie quien me miraba serio.

- Ey, ¿qué te pasa? -quize sonar seria, pero me salia a burla. Recordando cuando se había caído.

- No, ¿que te pasa a ti? ¿A caso querías matarme de un infarto? -exageró. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- No exageres, Fredalupe -me burlé. Después lo volví a mirar, y no pude mas, comencé a carcajearme. Verlo caer de la cama había sido divertidisimo.

Él me pego con la almohada en la cara, hice una mueca por la sorpresa. Y comenzamos a pelearnos por la almohada. No sabia cual de los dos era mas inmaduro e infantil. Pero lo que si sabia, es que esta era una de las pocas veces en las que los dos podíamos ser nosotros mismos. Atraje a la almohada hacia mi, y él perdió el equilibrio y cayo encima de mi. Los dos nos miramos, él puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, miró mis labios. Los entreabrí, dándole la confianza suficiente para que me besara. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar nuevamente por mis estúpidos sentimientos.

Sus labios se movían a un compás totalmente erótico. Abrí mis labios y su lengua paso, danzando sensualmente con la mía. Sentí sus manos deslizar la fina seda de mi pijama hacia arriba, haciendo que su tacto contra la piel de mi cintura me hicieran sentir corrientes eléctricas. Subió sus manos hasta mis senos, jadeé, él comenzó a masajearlos. Y a dar pequeños besos y mordidas en mi cuello. Me quito la blusa y volvió a besarme, pude sentir su abdomen contra mis pechos. Mis pezones se irguieron.

Entrelace mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, notando como su 'amigo' se empalmaba. Bajo sus besos por mi cuello dejando allí marcas de que sus labios ya habían pasado por allí. Bajo hasta mis pechos y mordió delicadamente mis pezones. Gemí. Acaricie su espalda desnuda. Perfecta. Dura. Suspiré cuando el bajo sus besos por mi vientre y volvió a subir haciendo el mismo recorrido, pero, quitándome los shorts junto con las bragas. Beso mis labios y sentí como se sacaba los boxers. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Se posiciono en mi entrada, pero acerco sus labios a mi oído.

- ¿No te vas a arrepentir después? -susurró. No hablé, solo gire mi cabeza encontrándome con sus ojos. Me mordí el labio, cuando sentí como su miembro rozaba mi sexo. Jadeé. Enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él entro en mi, gemí. Lo sentí tan caliente, tan duro dentro de mi. Comenzó a moverse dentro de mi, sin salir, suavemente. Se levanto un poco deshaciendo mi abrazo, y puso las manos a cada lado de mi rostro. Me miraba a los ojos mientras entraba en mi, yo cerré los ojos. Comencé a jadear cada vez mas fuerte. No creía que nadie nos escuchara.

Agarre las mantas, mientras su cuerpo empujaba contra el mio. Los dos estábamos sudando. Derrochábamos pasión y lujuria. Sentí un hormigueo dentro de mí. Escuché sus jadeos y supe que estábamos cerca... muy cerca de llegar. Buscó mis labios y me beso bruscamente cuando los dos llegamos al orgasmo.

Comencé a respirar entrecortadamente después de que abandonara mi boca. Él se salio de mi, y se echo al otro lado de la cama. Los dos nos quedamos mirando al techo. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a calmarse. Suspiré.

Ví como su boca se abría para hablar..

**Nus VEMOS:P!**

**Me dejáis un REVIEW lindo seeepp?:P ! hahahah adeuss.**


	12. Chapter 11

**YAYY AQUI ESTOY ! XDDD se me pego la cancion, son mis amigos (8)! ajajaja si actualizo tarde, sorry !:$ en verda esta interesante esta historia wow hahaha:P como siempre digo, es una ADAPTASION:3 no es mía, yo solo la adapto:P,Gracias a los pocos reviewwws, la continuo por vosotros, si fuera por mi la borraria:P ! gracias por seguir leyendo, y graciias tb a los que leeis y no comentais:P bueno ya os dejo, nos vemos abajo!**

No quería que volviera a arruinarlo todo con sus palabras. Con sus desplantes. Me adelante a hablar yo. Él cerro la boca cuando vio que yo la abria.

- No hables -susurré. Lo miré y me encontré con sus ojos, me gire hacia él- Siempre lo arruinas todo cuando hablas -dije desviando la mirada. Lo escuche suspirar.

- Lo siento -susurró. Lo miré, miraba hacia el techo.

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos. Me acordé que estaba desnuda. Sentí las mantas sobre mi cuerpo y lo miré, él me sonrió pasando su mano por mi cintura por encima de la sabana. Entrecerré los ojos.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Benson? -decidí preguntarle. Todo a la mierda. Ya que mas daba, me había acostado con él. Rabia perdido de nuevo toda mi fuerza de voluntad cuando me beso, cuando sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo. Había perdido la razón cuando él me miro la primera vez- ¿Remordimiento? O quizás, ¿solo porque de nuevo volví a caer en tu juego? -me senté en la cama, tapándome con las sabanas. Él hizo lo mismo, solo me miró.

No dijo nada. Desvió la mirada. Negué con la cabeza y me tape el rostro con las manos. Tonta. Tonta. Comencé a sollozar.

- ¿Estas llorando? -preguntó. Su voz mostraba.. ¿preocupación?. Levante la cabeza y lo miré.

- No -murmuré.

- Lo siento -repitió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué sientes Freddie? ¡Aquí la única estúpida soy yo! Siempre caigo en tus estúpidos juegos, siempre soy yo la que sufre, ¿por qué me pides perdón? -susurré con voz quebrada. Volví a taparme la cara, pero esta vez él no me lo permitió.

No pude pensar cuando él cogió mis muñecas, y se posiciono encima de mí y me quito las manos de la cara, me miro a los ojos.

- Perdón.. -susurró de nuevo. Iba a hablar, pero me calle viendo que él también abría la boca- Perdóname por todo lo que te echo, por todo lo que te he dicho, por todos mis desplantes.. -pauso, miró a otro lado y después volvió a mirar mis ojos. Paso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja- Pero lo que mas siento es... no haberte dicho que.. -suspiró- Estoy enamorado de tí.

Para eso no estaba preparada. Lo mire sorprendida, pero. después mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. No lo creía. Una persona enamorada no me trataría así. Desvié la mirada, y salio un sollozo de mi garganta. Él cogió mi barbilla para que lo mirara.

Después sentí de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos, cuando comencé a mover mis labios al compás de los suyos, él se deshizo de la manta y volvió a acariciar mi anatomía una y otra vez. Sus caricias me podían, todo el me podía. No sabia como tenia aquel control sobre mí, no sabia porque no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Volvió a penetrarme, esta vez clave mis uñas en su espalda. Fue mas brusco, pero, mucho mas placentero. No rompimos el beso. Nuestros gemidos se ahogaban en nuestras bocas.

Rompí el beso yo. Necesitaba respirar, no por otra cosa. Él comenzó a besarme el cuello, me mordí el labio, sintiendo como empujaba una y otra vez dentro de mí. Comenzamos a jadear por el delicioso orgasmo que se acercaba. Los dos llegamos al mismo tiempo. Y como la vez anterior él se acostó al otro lado. Le dí la espalda. Ninguno de los dos hablamos. Mis ojos se cerraban, estaba tan cansada

**bueno ya queda poco a la historiaa D: son como 15 o 16 capitulos ... espero que sigais leyendo y dejeis un review lindo:P! Chizzz no sean malos dejenme uno:(:( REVIEWHEREEEE:D**


	13. Chapter 12

**heeey heey viqui heey (8) hahahahahahha muamuamuaaaaa ya me cole e.e ! bueno aquí estoy con otro capitulo de la adaptacion:3:P ! gracias a los que leeis y dejais review y los que leeis y no los dejais:P ! bueno nos vemos abajo**

Unos rayos de sol. Molestos. Entraron por la ventana, me tape los ojos con la mano, pero me acordé de con quien estaba. Miré a mi lado, y ahí estaba él durmiendo boca abajo. Me levante de la cama cuando vi que eran las 5:30 de la mañana. Busqué el pijama por el suelo, y me lo puse. Cogí el bolso y miré a Freddie que aun seguía durmiendo. No sabia si creerle o si no. Suspiré. Y salí de la cabaña cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Camine sin hacer mucho ruido hasta salir a la cabaña de las chicas. Subí las pocas escaleras que había en mi cabaña y abrí al puerta con cuidado. Sonreí ante la escena. Carly y brad . Los dos tapados y acurrucados en una sola cama. Me reí bajo. Deje el bolso en la cama vacía, y camine hasta el armario y cogí una ropa cualquiera, entre al baño y me quite el pijama, para después meterme en la ducha. Me bañe rápidamente. Tenia que ir rápido a la cocina. ¿Se acuerdan del castigo, no?. Pues eso. Salí de la ducha, y me vestí, me peine y seque el cabello. Después abrí la puerta del baño, encontrándome con una gran sorpresa.

Brad estaba parado frente a mi. Desnudo. Me miró sorprendido. Yo comencé a reírme y él rápidamente entro al baño y cerro la puerta. Miré a Carly que me miraba también sorprendía. Y comencé a carcajearme. Caminé hasta su cama y me senté. Ella se tapo con las sabanas.

- ¿Enserio te estrenaste con eso? -me burlé. Ella me tiro una almohada.

- Cállate.

- Debió haberte dolido -dije mirándola sin poder parar de reírme.

- No voy a hablar de mi vida sexual contigo, Sam-se sonrojo.

- Aw -hice un puchero- Seguro despues me lo dices -dije levantándome.

- ¿Donde vas? -preguntó mirándome y levantándose de la cama aun tapada por la manta.

- Al castigo que nos puso a Freddie y a mi, Laura -dije poniéndome los zapatos.

- ¿Un castigo? -preguntó. La miré.

- Bueno, fue cuando tu me abandonaste en el lago por estar con tu novio -la moleste. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

- Eres una mala persona Sam. Me haces sentir mal -se cruzo de brazos hacia puchero. La abracé.

- Sabes que no -dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- Me voy.

Ella se despidió con la mano, y yo salí de la cabaña. Caminé hasta la cocina del campamento. Suspiré, cuando estuve frente a la puerta. La empujé y entre. Ya estaban allí Laura y Joe hablando, Laura me miró y después lo miró a él.

- Explícale que tiene que hacer -dijo pasando por mi lado, y cerrando la puerta. Lo miré. Él me miro y me señalo la nevera.

- Tenemos que cocinar -dijo seco y se giró a la nevera. La abrió, mirando que había dentro. Caminé hasta la encimera y me apoye en ella, mire hacia abajo.

- ¿A qué horas te levantaste? -pregunté sin mirarlo.

- Despues de que te fueras de la cabaña -respondió también sin mirarme. Él saco unas zanahorias, y unas patatas. Después fue hacia un estante y saco una bolsa de caldo. Hice una mueca rara, me miró- ¿No te gusta la sopa?

- La odio -conteste. Él sonrió, y tiro la bolsa de caldo a la encimera.

- Pues es lo que hoy comeremos -dijo con un cuchillo caminando hacia mí, y posicionándose a mi lado, para comenzar a cortar la zanahoria. Me miró- ¿Qué haces? -pregunto como si no fuera obvio.

- Nada.

- Por eso -comentó sarcástico- Llena una olla de agua.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y camine hasta debajo del fregadero. Me agache y abrí el estante de abajo para sacar una olla. La cogí y la puse encima del fregadero, comencé a llenarla de agua. Me di la vuelta y vi a Freddie cortando las zanahorias como si lo hubiera echo antes.

- ¿Lo has echo antes? -pregunté mirando como cortaba.

- Si -respondió sin mirarme- Mi padre trabaja en un catering

Asentí y me dí la vuelta. Apague el grifo del agua. Y cogí la olla para ponerla en el fogón.

- ¿Le echo la sopa no? -pregunté mirando a Freddie. Él me miró frunciendo el ceño. Eso hizo que se cortara.

- Mierda -susurró viendo como brotaba sangre de su dedo. Me reí. Él me miro molesto.

- Espera.

Me adelante a ir al baño de la cocina y busqué el botiquín. Lo encontré. Fui a la cocina,Freddie estaba sentado en una silla tapándose el dedo con una servilleta, me senté a su lado y puse el botiquin en la mesa. Le quite la servilleta. Y busque un pañuelo y alcohol. Le envolví el dedo. Él me miro.

- ¿Te arde? -pregunté. Él negó. Busque una curita y se la puse. Cerré de nuevo el botiquín- Ya esta, no era para tanto -dije mirándolo.

- No sabrás cocinar, pero eres una buena enfermera -comentó mirándose el dedo y sonriendo. Volvió a mirarme. Nos quedamos unos segundos así. Hasta que me acorde de la sopa. Desvié la mirada.

- Creo que deberíamos acabar de hacer la comida -dije levantándome de la silla. Pero Freddie tiro de mi mano y me acerco a su rostro. Perfecto. Hermoso.

- ¿No me crees, verdad? -preguntó mirándome con aquellos ojos cafés. Sinceros. No hablé, el acaricio mi rostro- Perdón -una vez mas.

- Lo has dicho tantas veces que empiezo a creérmelo -respondí en susurros. Él suspiro.

- Sammy estoy enamorado de ti, créeme -susurró.

**yayy ya quedan pocos capitulos D: a lo mejor cuando termine esta hago otra nose ... aunque muchos no siguen las historias que hago ò.ó... en fn:D espero sus reviews lindos , no sean malos 8o| ! besss.**


	14. Chapter 13

**YEYY! como estan:D? gracias a los pocos que comentais:D , y a los que no comentais pero si leeis:P! ya solo quedan este y dos mas u.u ! se acaba la adaptacion :3 , pero no preocuparse, tengo más historias en mente 8-)) ! nos vemos abajo.**

Cuando llegué a la cabaña. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, me tire a la cama y eche mi cabello hacia atrás. Sonreí. Seguramente parecía idiota, me reí sola. Recordé el desastre que Freddie y yo habíamos echo en la cocina. Me abracé a una almohada. Escuche la puerta abrirse, y Carly entró. Me miró sonriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto, mientras se sentaba aun lado de mi cama. Me incorpore sentándome en el borde y le sonreí.

- Bueno.. es qué.. -comencé. Suspiré, y me mordí el labio- Freddie me dijo que.. estaba enamorado de mí -susurré bajando la mirada. Ella ahogo un gritito.

Carly abrio la boca sorprendida.

- ¿Enserio te dijo que estaba enamorado de tí? Oh, dios mio Sam!-dijo abrazándome. La miré.

- No estoy segura si de verdad siente eso por mi, Carls -comenté insegura.

- No te quería decir esto, por que se lo prometí a Brad, pero... -susurró Carls. La miré con curiosidad.

- ¿Pero?

Ella desvió la mirada, y miró a cada lado de la habitación. Después volvió a mirarme a mi. Me quede esperando.

- Carlangas, dime -insistí.

- Aish, esta bien. Es qué..

-FlashBack-

Carly acariciaba el pecho de Kellan. Él suspiró.

- ¿Estas pensando tambien en Freddie y Sam?-susurró Carly, mirándolo. Él la miró y sonrió, para después besar su frente.

- No, la verdad es que no.

Carly frunció el ceño, y se apoyo en un codo.

- ¿Encerio no estas preocupado de que se puedan matar? -preguntó enarcando una ceja. Brad rió.

- No, estoy seguro de que.. -se quedo callado. Carly entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Estas seguro de qué? -preguntó Carly.

- No nada -susurró. Carls hizo puchero.

- Brad dime -dijo pegándole en el pecho.

- Se lo prometí a Freddie, Carly-susurró mirandola, ella enarco una ceja desafiante. Él sonrio- Contigo no se puede, esta bien.. -suspiró- Estoy seguro de que esta noche Freddie se portara bien con ella -sonrió.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Carly curiosa.

- Bueno.. Freddie.. -comenzó. Miró a Carly- Freddie esta enamorado de tu amiga -susurró. Aun así Carly lo escucho. Sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Enserio? -dijo incorporándose tapándose con la manta. Brad asintió- ¿Pero entonces por qué trata asi a Sam? -preguntó ella, Brad se incorporo al igual que ella y suspiró.

- Freddie nunca se ha enamorado, y este nuevo sentimiento lo tiene.. ¿confuso? -explicó Brad mirando a la pared. Miró de nuevo los ojos de Carly- No sabe tratar a Sam.. con ella siente otras cosas, que el no puede explicar.

- Aw, que poético -bromeó Carly. Brad se rió suavemente, Carly se acurruco entre sus brazos, él la abrazo y puso su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica- Entonces, se puede decir que somos muy buenos cupidos, ¿no? -se burló Carly mirándolo.

- Los mejores -sonrió Brad para después besar sus labios.

-Fin FlashBack-

Freddie de verdad estaba enamorado de mí. Sonreí mirando a Carly. Ella me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme. Me separe y la miré. Suspiré, no podía estar segura. Me sentía mal por no creerle pero de todas maneras yo tenia un poco de razón.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque me lo viene a decir ahora que se acaba el verano. Estamos a una semana de que se acabe el campamento -susurré. Estrujándome el cerebro. Todavía no podía creer que Freddie estuviera enamorado de mi.

- Ash, Sam deja eso. Freddie te quiere y ya -dijo Carly sonriendome. La miré y una sonrisa aparecio de nuevo en mi rostro.

- Tienes razón -respondí aun sonriendo. Ella rió, la miré.

- Tienes cara de idiota enamorada -se burlo ella. Enarqué una ceja.

- Tu tenias la misma cara con Brad -comenté. Ella me miró seria y comenzamos a reírnos, se levanto y me pego con un cojín en la cara.

- Ahora arreglate y vamos al ultimo fuego de campamento -dijo mirandome. Despues entrecerró los ojos- Por cierto... ¿Que estuviste haciendo en la cocina? Estas echa un asco.

- Vaya, gracias. No es facil cocinar para 200 personas -dije sarcásticamente. Ella sonrió y me lanzo una toalla.

- Ve a cambiarte, hoy es el ultimo fuego de campamento -dijo buscando ropa en su armario. Sonreí y caminé hasta el baño.

Cuando llegamos al fuego, nos sentamos en el tronco de un árbol casi al lado del fuego. Hacia frió esa noche. Mire al cielo estrellado. Ya se acababa el verano y con eso venia el otoño.. la caída de las hojas. Minutos después llegaron Brad y Freddie. Mire hacia otro lado. Dios, parecía una niña pequeña. Pero por supuesto, Carly se las arreglo para dejarnos a solas. Suspiré y abracé mis piernas. Ninguno de los dos decíamos nada.

- Freddie.. -susurré. Él me miro de reojo.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó sin mirarme. Respire hondo y lo miré.

- Estoy enamorada de tí.

Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró, pero vi como sonreía. Suspiré y volví a mirar a la fogata. Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla. Me gire y me encontré con sus ojos cafes por la penumbra de la noche.

- El sentimiento es mutuo -susurró. Sonreí y no pude evitar besarle. Esa fue la primera vez que nos besamos enfrente de todos

**ME DEJAS UN REVIEW? SEEEEHH:D jjajajaja, kiss;DD**


	15. Chapter 14

**weee bueno este es el penultimo capitulo de mi adaptasion :3 ! que penurria:( la primera historia que acabo y no es mia hahahahahaha, es ADAPTA! odio este capitulo la verdahh... pero el final esta guay:P , bueno nos vemos abajo!:D**

• Una SemanaDespues

Carly y yo salimos de la cabaña con las maletas en la mano,Brad nos ayudo. No me podía creer que ya hubiera pasado una semana. El verano se había acabado una vez mas, pero esta vez mi corazón no estaba roto.. o eso creía. Le sonreí a Carly.

- Esta ultima semana ha sido muy intensa -comenté. Brad y Carly sonrieron.

- Bueno, creo debemos irnos ya, ¿no? -preguntó Carly mirándome. Asentí.

- Si tenemos que llegar antes del anochecer -dije mirando el reloj.

- Solo ire a decirle a Freddie -dijo Brad sonriendo, dejando la maleta en el suelo. Carly le sonrió y le beso sus labios. Después de que se fuera miré a mi amiga.

- No me puedo creer que se vayan a vivir juntos -comenté maravillada de que Carly hubiera encontrado por fin al hombre ideal.

- Si, pero no nos vamos a vivir juntos solo nosotros -Carly se mordió el labio, confundiendome- Brad y Justin pidieron una beca para estudiar en New Jersey, asi que viviremos los cuatro en un apartamento compartido -abrí los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Como lo oyes -sonrió. Sonreí.

- Freddie no me había comentado nada de eso -dije mirándola curiosa.

- Era una sorpresa -respondió mi mejor amiga. Reí.

- Amo las sorpresas.

Ella rió y cogió las maletas del suelo, yo cogí las mías y caminamos hasta mi auto. Estaba lleno de polvo, no me extrañaría que se hubiera muerto. Abrí el maletero y dejamos ahí las maletas. Revisé las llantas, y los espejos. Suspiré. Nada roto. Mi auto estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Esperamos un rato mas, y Brad no llegaba. Carly suspiró y miró la hora.

- Se estan tardando -susurró mi amiga.

- Voy a buscarlo -dije saliendo del auto. Carly Asintió.

Cerre la puerta y camine de nuevo a las cabañas, habia mucha gente. Padres recogiendo a sus hijos, enamorados despidiéndose, otros recogiendo las maletas. Camine un poco, y me aparte de las familias. Puse mi mano en la frente para poder ver bien, el sol estaba muy fuerte. Seguí caminando un poco mas. Suspiré cuando encontré a Brad.

- Brad... -dije alto. Él me escucho y se giró, me miro nervioso.

- Sam -dijo poniéndose enfrente de mí. Sonreí y lo miré, intente mirar detrás de él.

- ¿Qué pasa Brad? -pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Él suspiro. Parecía decepcionado. Eso me preocupo- ¿Qué pasa? -insistí. Él me dio la espalda, dejándome ver la escena que momentos antes había presenciado él.

Freddie... Freddie se estaba besando con otra mujer. Mis ojos una vez mas volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas. Bajé la mirada. Mi orgullo estaba pisoteado, y quebrado en mil pedazos. Me reí histérica, Brad me miró.

- Por supuesto, como no -susurré. Ellos se separaron y freddie miró a otro lado, viéndome a mí y Brad. Lo miré y negué con la cabeza, para después darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar rápidamente hacia el auto.

Escuche a Brad discutir con Freddie. Idiota. Estúpida. Ilusa. Eso era yo. Era una total imbécil, volviendo a chocar contra la misma piedra. Sentí unas manos aferrarse a mis muñecas, y di media vuelta encontrándome con aquellos ojos. Mentiroso.

- Sam, déjame explicarte... yo -susurró, me zafé y mi mano cayo sobre su mejilla.

- ¡No me toques! -casi grité.

- Sam no es lo que crees.. -susurró de nuevo. Apreté mis puños. Si el podía hacerme daño, ¿por qué yo no?

- ¿Por qué quieres explicarme? -pregunté serena, él me miro confuso- No tienes que explicarme nada.. -comenté con la voz mas gélida que pude entonar. Aunque por dentro. Estaba totalmente rota, no quería que mi voz sonara débil y quebrada, no le volvería a dar ese gusto. Le sonreí fríamente. Él frunció el ceño confundido por mi sonrisa- No tienes que darme explicaciones, Freddie... ¿No fue solamente un simple polvo de verano? -dije mirándolo. Él asintió y sonrió a medias.

- ¿Me lo merecía, no? -susurró mirándome. Me mordí el labio y de nuevo le di la espalda.

Esta vez no me detuvo. Casi corrí hasta el auto, pero no llegue. Las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos, pare y apoye mi espalda en un árbol, me deje caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Abracé mis piernas y comencé a llorar incontrolablemente. No podía creerlo, había creído en él, y otra vez había vuelto a perderle todo. Yo. Era yo la única que perdía en esta historia.

Me tape la cara. No podía creer que lo hubiera vuelto a hacer. Había sido una estúpida. Escuché unas ramas moverse. Carly. Llegó y me abrazo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sam? ¿Por qué estas así? -preguntó Carly preocupada. Levante el rostro mirándola entre lagrimas.

- Chicos, vamos vayan desalojando -grito el monitor. Me mordí el labio.

- Que se acabo el verano, y volvió a hacerlo.. -susurré con voz quebrada- De nuevo, de nuevo.. volví a ser tan idiota -Carly aumento el abrazo.

- Puede que no vieras bien. Seguro tiene una explicación -susurró acariciándome el cabello.

- Si.. -susurré y la miré- Que es un estúpido.. mujeriego

**Bueno me dejan un review:D? espero qe no se enfaden por que no actualice ante, no pude!:S no me dejaba entrar en ff , estaba patoso , :/ en fin, nos vemus mañana:D!**


	16. Chapter 15

**heyheyhey! hahahahahah yay! aqui tengo el final de la historia adaptada! estoy emosiona D'': es la primera vez que termino una historia, aunque no sea mía... aunque sea adaptada ... xd! es lo de menos:D , ayer empece otra historia, La leeis y me dejais un review lindo please?(A) nos vemos abajo!**

Epílogo

First Part

Acabe de atar el lazo del vestido de boda de Carly, y la vi sonreír mientras se contemplaba en el espejo. Suspiré encantada.

- Estas hermosa -comenté sonriendole. Ella giro, y dio una vuelta.

- No creía que este momento fuera a llegar tan pronto -suspiró mirandome. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Te arrepientes? -pregunté sorprendida. Ella nego con la cabeza rapidamente.

- Por supuesto que no, Brad es el hombre de mi vida y bueno.. ya cinco años de relación dan sus frutos -dijo volviendo a mirarse al espejo. Sonreí- Solo estoy un poco nerviosa.

- Si, Brad es el indicado y si no lo quieres tú, me lo quedo yo -bromeé, ella me fulmino con la mirada- Ok que posesiva, es todo tuyo -dije riendome. Ella sonrió.

- Emm.. -comenzó, vi como movia sus manos inquietamente, enarque una ceja-Sam..

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté preocupada.

- No nada -dijo dandose de nuevo la vuelta- ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? -preguntó arremangándose un poco el vestido y para arrancar un hilo.

- Claro.. -dije no muy convencida. Cogí unas tijeras que habian al lado encima de la mesa, y corte el hilo. Me levante y la mire- Dime -pronuncie seria, ella trago saliva y suspiró.

- Ok, pero deja las tijeras, ¿si? -sonrió burlona, me reí y fui a dejarlas.

- No puede ser tan malo.. -comenté dejando las tijeras encima de la mesa.

- Freddie va a ser el padrino de la boda -dijo rápidamente.

Me quede mirando las tijeras, pensando en lo que me habia dicho. Freddie va a ser el padrino de la boda. Freddie va a venir. Cinco años sin verlo, y ahora..

- Sam.. ¿estas bien? -preguntó Carly acercandose a mi, mientras cogia el vestido no queriendo pisarlo. Me volteé a mirar frustrada.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? -pregunté mirandola consternada.

- Yo.. no sé, pensé que si te decia no.. no querrías venir y es un momento muy importante para mí -dijo tartamudeando. Suspiré.

- Sabes que de todas maneras vendría Carls, eres mi mejor amiga -dije sonriendole. Una sonrisa debil- Aunque debí haberme dado cuenta, Freddie es el mejor amigo de Brad -susurré para mi misma, pasándome la mano para echarme atrás el cabello.

Carly me abrazo, y necesitaba ese abrazo. Los primeros meses despues de lo que Freddie por segunda vez me hizo habia estado casi zombie,Carly había estado muy preocupada por mí, hasta que llego mi cumpleaños y mis padres me visitaron con una sorpresa no muy agradable. Al siguiente año, estaba mucho mejor y ya salia, compraba y... vivía pero aun con un dolor en mi pecho. Los tres años siguientes hacia todo lo mejor que podia, ya que ahora tenia 22 años. Hasta que un dia Carly me dijo que se casaría con Brad, fue una sorpresa, bueno no tanto. Y hoy aqui estoy, ayudando a mi amiga en una de las capillas de la Iglesia, mientras su futuro marido la espera a fuera.

La madre de Carly entró y nos separamos, sonrió.

- Yo también estaba como tú, hija. Nerviosa -contó sonriendo, se acerco a Carly y ajusto un poco mas el broche de su cintura- Pero Brad es un buen muchacho, me alegro de que lo hayas conocido.

- Yo tambien mamá -dijo sonriendo, con un brillo de amor en sus ojos.

- Voy a salir, a ver como esta el novio -comenté sonriendo. Carly y su madre me sonrieron y salí de la habitación. Cerré la puerta y me recosté contra la pared. Sintiendo el frio en mi hombro, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, ¿por qué? ¿por qué despues de tantos años no puedo dejar de pensarlo? Es insoportable, odioso.. mujeriego.

Me sequé la lagrima bruscamente, y camine hasta la Iglesia. Sonreí al ver a Brad sentando en una de las bancas mirándose las manos que temblaban, suspiraba y se hablaba a sí mismo. Los demas invitados hablaban en sus bancas, o caminaban mirando las artes religiosas de aquella preciosa Iglesia, me senté al lado de Brad.

- ¿Preocupado? -me burlé, el hizo una mueca.

- ¿Y si se arrepiente y si no se quiere casar, y si... ? -siguió debanandose los sesos, y me sugirí ser un poquito malvada con él.

- Ella me mando para que te dijera que se arrepintio.. -le murmuré, él me miro con los ojos abiertos y se puso palido. Se levanto del banco. Depronto me pasé, ay. Le pusé una mano en el hombro- Ey, ey Brad era una broma, enserio, no era de verdad -expliqué, me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Sabias que eres malvada Sam? -preguntó suspirando aliviado. Sonreí.

- Aw, lo siento -dije haciendo un puchero, pero en ese momento..

- Brad, amigo, cuanto tiempo.

Ni siquiera me miré para ver de quien era la voz. Sabria reconocerla en cualquier parte, Brad paso por mi lado para saludar a Freddie..

Cerré los ojos un momento. Rezando para que no me viera, suspire. Y di un paso adelante para irme de nuevo con Carly pero por supuesto una vez mas Dios no escucha mis plegarias.

- Sam...

Me quede quieta un momento. Suspiré de nuevo con resignación y me gire. Allí estaba él despues de tanto tiempo. Me embargo una enorme marea de sentimientos encontrados, me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero estábamos en un lugar sagrado. Brad se hizo el tonto y se fue a ver a los otros invitados, suspiré y mire el piso.

- Me alegro de volver a verte -dijo. Levante la mirada, él me sonrió y se dio media vuelta para irse donde estaba Brad.

Suspiré y me senté en un banco. Era tan surrealista: 'Me alegro de volver a verte', ¿que demonios significaba eso? No presté mas atención, ¿que mas hubiera esperado de él? Me levante y en ese instante la canción nupcial comenzó a escucharse, todos caminaron hasta sus sitios. Brad casi corrió hasta el frente del altar, me levante de mi sitio para ponerme al otro lado. Le sonreí dándole mi apoyo, oí a Freddie suspirar mientras miraba fuera de la Iglesia, miré en su misma dirección y sonreí al ver a Carly entrado con su hermoso vestido y de la mano de su padre, ella sonreía feliz mientras todos los presentes la miraban.

Miré a Brad, él la miraba.. enamorado, orgulloso, desesperado. Sonreí, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, me la seque rápidamente. Verlos tan felices, era un gozo. Carly se situo a un lado de Brad y esbozo una sonrisa hermosa, entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y miraron al padre. La ceremonia siguió. Hubo un momento un tanto bochornoso, me quede mirando a Freddie por un rato quien miraba al padre con aburricion. Sus ojos seguian siendo preciosos, al igual que sus facciones, su boca, sus pestañas.. Creo que nada de él habia cambiado, me sentia tonta mirandolo, seguramente pareceria estupida. Él me miro y en ese momento reaccione, y mire a Carly que me hablaba.

- Sam-me llamó de nuevo. La miré.

- ¿Ah? -pregunte algo avergonzada, ya que todos me estaban mirado.

- Los anillos -susurró ella. Me apresure a sacarlos de un pequeño bolsillo de mi vestido y se los entregue, ella me miró burlona y despues miró de nuevo a Brad.

Que verguenza.

- No puedo creer que me hicieras eso Carly.. -dije mientras cogía un canapé del catering y me lo metía a la boca y lo masticaba bruscamente. Ya estábamos en la recepción, la fiesta después de la boda. Los invitados se la estaban pasando bien segun mi punto de vista, ademas, el salon que Carly había alquilado para este caso estaba hermoso. Ella se rió.

- Sammy no es mi culpa que te quedaras viendo embobada a Freddie, ademas necesitaba los anillos -se defendió. Me abrazó- No puedo creer que después de tanto sigas.. queriéndolo -susurró. Suspiré.

- De todas maneras él ya tiene a alguien, ¿no? -dije brusca, mientras cogía una copa de champan de la bandeja de uno de los mozos.

- Tu también -dijo ella defendiéndolo. La mire incrédula.

- ¿Ahora lo defiendes? Sabes que Ryan, no es nada mio, todo es cosa de mis padres -respondí sentándome en una de las mesas y bebiendo un sorbo de mi champan. Carly se arremango un poco el vestido y se sentó en una silla contigua a la mía. Suspiró, en ese momento anunciaron que los novios iban a abrir el baile. Ella me miró.

- Deja que te de una explicación, a él le paso algo parecido a ti -sonrió tierna, y se levanto dejándome con la duda. Ella fue hasta Brad y se cogieron de la mano para ir al centro del salón. Una música se empezó a escuchar y las luces se apagaron solo un foco los alumbro a ellos, sonreian felices.

¿Qué a Fredtarado le paso algo parecido que a mí? ¿Por qué Carly era así conmigo? Siempre me dejaba con la duda. Ryan es mi actual 'novio', para mis papás mi futuro 'marido' ni siquiera lo amo, y él tampoco, quedamos en amigos y solo hacernos pasar por la feliz pareja cuando mis papás o los suyos estuvieran presente. Era tan... anticuado aquello, esa forma de que tus padres eligieran a tu pareja solo por el dinero. Cuando mis padres me lo dijeron me negué rotundamente, pero por supuesto ellos siempre se salen con la suya.

Me levante de la silla, me estaba doliendo la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas, a Freddie no podría haberle pasado nada parecido a lo mio, no creo que sus padres fueran tan.. como los míos. Cerré la puerta del baño, deje el bolso a un lado y me sostuve en el lavamanos, mirando hacia abajo. De pronto sentí como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, una lagrima cayo en mi mano. Me las sequé rapidamente cuando escuché a alguien entrar. Miré hacia la puerta, y fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté sorprendida. Freddie me habia asustado, pero no me esperaba verlo a él.

- ¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó mirandome. Yo hice una mueca.

- No te importa -dije cogiendo mi bolso, y caminando hasta la puerta. Él me cogio del brazo y me acorralo contra la pared, lo miré.

- Si, si me importa Sam-susurró mirandome- Me importa todo lo que hagas. Cinco años sin verte fueron demasiados, sin besarte, sin tocarte, sin poder escuchar tu voz -susurró tocando mis labios con uno de sus dedos, me entró un escalofrio y de nuevo mis ojos se cristalizaron- sigo tan estupidamente enamorado de tí como la primera vez, he sido un estupido al haberte dejado marchar dos veces, pero una tercera no me lo perdonaria -las lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas al escuchar sus palabras. Yo tampoco podia caer en su juego por tercera vez.

- ¿Por qué dices todo esto? ¿Por qué quieres que te crea despues de todo lo que me hiciste? -susurré con voz quebrada. Él cerro los ojos.

- Te amo -dijo para despues buscar con la mirada mis ojos. 'Te amo' en mi cabeza se repetia una y otra vez aquellas dos palabras que me habian echo la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Solo me faltaban aquellas dos, para creerle. Caí al piso llorando, Justin se arrodillo y me quito el cabello de la cara- Sam, te digo la verdad y yo..

Cogí su rostro y lo besé, volví a juntar sus labios con los míos. Mis lagrimas se derramaban entre nuestros labios fundiendosen, me separé de él. Y él me miró confundido.

- Yo también -respondí simplemente. Su sonrisa fue sincera, tierna, aliviada.

Volvió a besarme. Me levanto del suelo, y acarició mi mejilla mientras lo hacia, me puso contra la pared y contra él. Dejo de acariciar mi rostro para bajar por mi cuello, y siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta llegar al final del corto vestido, nuestros labios se separaron buscando aire, él siguió el recorrido de sus besos hasta mi cuello. Fue subiendo mi vestido hasta mi muslo, cerré los ojos cuando sentí como cogia las tiras de mis bragas y las bajaba poco a poco, busque el broche de su cinturon y lo desabroche, él busco de nuevo mis labios.

Yo cogí sus manos y baje las bragas hasta las rodillas, el se bajo los pantalones junto con los boxers. Mi respiración se agito, cogio mis piernas y me subio a su cadera enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me miró cuando me penetro, clave mis uñas en sus hombros aunque mas bien en la tela de su camiseta, eche la cabeza hacia atras y cerre los ojos. Comenzo a penetrarme una y otra vez a un ritmo desenfrenado mientras besaba mi cuello expuesto a él.

- Deberiamos volver -comenté apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Él negó.

- Estamos muy bien aquí -dijo aun jugando con mi cabello. Reí.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, seguí mirando al techo mientras me encontraba una vez mas en los brazos de Freddie. Él suspiró.

- ¿No quieres una explicación de ese día? -preguntó con esfuerzo. Negué con la cabeza- ¿Por qué? -preguntó confundido. Me giré hacia él y lo miré.

- Fredward eres un mujeriego, y nunca vas a cambiar -él hizo una mueca y sonreí. Cogí su barbilla y lo besé, lo miré a los ojos- Pero desde este momento eres mi mujeriego.

Él sonrió y volvio a unir nuestros labios, una vez mas una de muchas.

FIN.

**¿Les gustó? Dejen Review! , que emocion:3 ! la termine :( , bueno termine de adaptarla ... hahaha escucharon el pasodoble de los duendes coloraos de cádiz? ;O aquí os lo dejo, es PRECIOSO ! http:/ www . /watch?v=Lj-I5d6uGqA dejen su reviewww:D quiten los espacios !:P**

**Reevieww Here !**

**l**

**l**

**l **

**V**


End file.
